There is more to Hige than Toboe thought
by Parkourgal
Summary: Toboe is eft confused after a dream about Hige. Hige has a heated dream too and is left aching for another wolf. ToboexHige slash. Warning: Contains lot s of lemony goodness!


Hi. Second story, from a roleplay I was doing... Hope you all enjoy it!

* * *

_the Rain was a bit warm, sheet after sheet dripping down from the swollen clouds to land against the crumpling red brick wall. The wind blow a bit hard as well, whipping Hige's hair around. But that's not what the wolf boy was concentrated on at the moment. right now, all his attention was on the boy before him. _

"Wake up!" Hige want to ignore the voice, to roll over and go back to sleep. To finish that amazing dream. But sadly, if he did he'd be left behind to suffer alone. Groaning, he opened his eyes to see kiba standing over him, as eager as always to continue the search for 'paradise' , where ever that may be. He was just along for the adventure of it all.

"I'm up, I'm up." he mumbled as he sat up, rubbing his eyes clean of the crustes that always gather there over night. after a quick yawn looked at everyone with a smile. "Sooooo...when's breakfast?" He asked. Tsume groaned and tossed him something that smelled like meat, but didn't really look like it. They had been eating like this for the past couple of months at the least. Hige sighed and finished off the meat, and looked over at Toboe who was still asleep. Hige nugged the younger boy with his foot gently. "hey...wakey wakey sunshine."

_The soft voice called to him, the warm body holding him close, making him purr softly against the figure who was holding him so closely. _

The voice he had heard so often was now singing merrily in his ear. Giving a light groan his eyes flickered open. It took him a few moments he realize where he was, and a few more to realize what he was doing. He had been curled int he corner, and, very luckily, he thought that nobody had seen him with his hand down the front of his jeans, rubbing himself a little in his sleep. Blushing bright red, his head drooping a little as shame overfilled him, he quickly removed it and batted away something soft against his face.

He looked down to see that the soft thing had been Hige's hoodie, which he had obviously been clinging to in his sleep. He had been breathing in Hige's beautifully musky scent during his dream... But no, that _couldn't_ have been it! Not at all! Blushing he threw the hoodie over at Hige and got up.

The hoodie smacked Hige in the face, knocking the boy backwards. "Well good morning to you too, sunshine." He said with a laugh as he pulled the hoodie over his head. "You looked cold last night so I gave you my hoodie." Hige said happily as he hopped up and rubbed the back of is head with a slightly sheepish grin on his face. "Hope you slept well cause we have a big day ahead of us...or so kiba said in not so few words." He added with a husky chuckle.

Somewhere between the last four to five months, his voice had change. He'd thinned at as he grow taller. He no longer and any fat on his boy. He had muscles now, as well. That was something that first excited him when he noticed. It had also got him attention from various woman and a few guys, too. He was no strange to romping with a few members of the opposite sex. of course, no one else in his group knew that. They had all thought he was just looking for something to satisfy his hunger. Well...they had been right about that in a sense, at least.

He smirked as he went over a few of his most recent events. He'd found out he liked the idea of bondage. Very much so. When his mouth open automatically for another yawn, he snapped out of his thoughts only to notice that Kiba and Tsume were already walking away towards the barren land, again.

"oh, great. another day of walking in a no mans land." He muttered with a sigh as he followed after them. Looking back, he spotted Toboe still on the ground, blushing. "Hey, come on sunshine! Or you'll get left behind!" He stopped and decided to wait for him. Kiba had told him that they were gonna head west today, towards the ocean. Tsume hadn't even bothered to wait in the first place, which didn't surprise Hige any. He'd never wait for anyone ever. Not even toboe, who followed him around like a pup. Of course, toboe didn't really look like much of a pup himself anymore, even if he did act like it still.

Blushing still, he felt the lack of noise, and looked around to see that the rest of the pack had moved already. "ok, i'm coming..." He said, but he yelped in surprise. His voice was no longer the smooth, soft and feminine tone it was. It had suddenly went squeaky, and crackly at the same time. "M-my voice!" He squeaked, as it continued to feel like he had swallowed some gravel. "W-what's happening?" He whispered, yet it still came out as a rough croak.

He didn't know about puberty in humans - and he had noticed other changed in his body too. He was still a lot shower than the others, but he had started to grow a little more over the past few days - he had been very shocked the other night to find when he awoke that he was about a good couple of inches taller. He didn't know he had simply had a growth spurt.

Another way he had noticed something was wrong this morning was bu the fact his pants felt about a few times too small around his crotch. Blushing still he quickly pulled out his shirt, un-tucking it and letting it hang over his hips, attempting to hide the slight bulge. With a sigh he good groggily to his feet, confused at what was happening to him. What was wrong? Something was very different.

He quickly started to follow after the others, finding it a little easier to keep up this morning for some reason. he looked as though something was troubling him - which it was as a matter of facet. He was still guilty about what he had been doing in his sleep, and knew that he would never be able to tell anyone else about it.

After a few miles of running, it was more like 10-15 miles worth, but hey, who was counting, He noticed that something had been changing over the past couple of days. Toboe had steadily been increasing his speed, cause now he was equal with himself instead of his usual lagging behind.  
He after a little bit he had to stop thinking about it. He was getting a little to distracted and he was starting to fall behind.

At the hottest part of the day they all stopped, even though Kiba had wanted to keep going. "Come man, we need a rest. Some of us can't take the heat..." Hige mumbled as he fell backwards under the shade of a large rock. Pretending to be passed out from the heat, he took a moment to look the group over.

Kiba had changed a bit too, if only slightly. He'd maybe grown another inch, and his hair had grown long, in his human form anyways. In fact, they all need a change of clothes. Kiba's shirt and pants seemed maybe a bit to short for him, but not any smaller. Tsume looked oddly comfortable in his leather, god help him. He changed his view ever so slightly to get a look at Toboe through his slitted eyes.

God... Since when had the runt looked so good in his tight clothes? Hige's eyes wandered over the small body. He had grown during there journey, but as his pants had been loose, they were now the right sort of size. His shirt clung to his slender frame a little, showing the smooth, supple chest as it clung to the fabric.

While he pondered his thoughts, he made a somewhat of a strangling noise, and pretend to be dead, for whatever good it would do. He just wanted to know if anyone would react to this. so far, no one had.

Although his legs had gotten longer over the past few days, he was still far shorter than the rest of the pack. He wondered if he should talk to one of the other wolves about what was on his mind, and contemplated over who he would ask if he should.

He first thought about Tsume, but as he glanced over at him and saw how close he was to smiling for the first time in the presence of the other wolves. He smiled a little to himself too. He couldn't bother Tsume now - while he was so happy. He secondly thought of Kiba. Yes, there wise leader would know. But as he looked around Kiba was nowhere to be seen. he must have wondered off for food or something.

Then it came to him. it was so simple! Hige! Hige had been with girls before, right? So he would know about sex. He could ask him. But his thoughts were detracted by his voice. It hurt... he figured it might be from thirst. Then he saw it. Not that far away was a large pool of water, about deep enough for him to swim in. With a yell of excitement, he raced over to it, wriggling off his shirt and combat pants before diving into the beautifully cool water.

Tsume looked up to see where the splash had come from, and then saw it was Toboe. Toboe resurfaced and started to swim around, letting the wonderfully soothing water relax him, and plaster his hair to his forehead. "Come on in!" He called to the other two, laughing a little. Hey, he may be growing up, but that didn't mean he couldn't act like a kid.

"God, is my acting that horrible?" Hige asked as he shot up started for the water as well. He stripped off his sweat shirt, his actual shirt, and his pants in one single fluid motion, revealing his solid black boxers. He dived in, head first, and went under.

He surfaced slowly and quietly, he barely made a ripple as he glided across the water over to Toboe. Placing his hands on either side of the smaller boy's shoulders, he pushed him under with a smirk. "haha! I win!" okay so...even if he was one of the oldest, he still had the mentality of maybe a 12...13 year old human boy? or at least he did when there was no need to be serious.

He smirked as he pushed away and swam to the other side, to splash Tsume with a few sprinkles of cool water. "Come on! the waters awesome!" Tsume gave him a look that basically told him he wasn't in the mood at the moment to go swimming. "Okay, okay, suit yourself." Hige muttered as he dove under again, wondering why Tsume didn't wanna go swimming. 'He's just strange like that...' Hige thought to himself.

He stared at Hige's body, and his breathing got suddenly harder in his chest. Hige had a truly beautiful body. The way his soft skin shone dully in the light, the water gently hanging off his hair and plastering it to his forehead. His slender face was truly beautiful, and his body was even better. Tsume often complained and called Hige 'Porky' or 'fatty', but Toboe could see this wasn't true. His slight plumpness had changed and built to solid muscle - clearly after all of the work they had been doing as a pack.

He realized to had been staring at his body and face for a moment, but his thoughts were distracted as he choked and spluttered as he felt the hands playfully push him under the water. "Hige!" He protested as he re-surfaced, before diving under the water and tackling him playfully.

His arms wrapped around his waist, hands lightly touching his upper-thighs as he tackled him, his chest lightly pressing against his boxers for a moment as he tackled him under the water. He was blushing a little as he broke the surface of the water again to breathe, but laughed at Hige to hide it.

Hige hadn't realized he was under the water until he nearly chocked on what he thought at the time was air. He broke the surface coughed, using his free hand to splash Toboe teasingly. "kids..."Tsume sighed and shook his head. The only thanks he got for that comment was Hige's tongue begin stuck out at him. "Just cause me and Toboe," He placed an arm around Toboe's shoulders, " know how to have fun doesn't mean you get to rain on our parade."

He smiled down at Toboe, flashing him a toothy grin. "Now...as for you..." he picked _up_ Toboe almost over his head, which wasn't that hard but the boy was getting heavier, and threw him into the middle of the pool. Laughing, he jumped after him, swimming around him in circles under the water.

He gazed at Toboe from under the water, actually studying him full on. The younger wolf was getting leaner, a little narrower at the hips and waist. This only added to his already slightly girly appearance. Not to mention his hair was longer, and getting more shine to it, which was shown even more under the water. Hige gave a little half smile as he swam close to Toboe's shoulder and trailed his fingers over the sensitive skin, wondering what the younger wolf's reaction to that would be.

Hige hadn't missed the blush that was plastered on the boy's face after he had tackled him under the water. But he wasn't complaining about that. He had to admit, if not out loud, that it was a bit of a turn on. Toboe had been a bit of a distract to him over the last couple of weeks. While pondering that thought, he trailed his fingers over the other boy's chest, before actually having to swim up for air.

He smiled a little, and then seemed a little tense as Tsume made his disapproval of there playful games. He felt the older wolf's lean arms slip around his shoulders, and his blush intensified for a moment, bright red on his cheeks as he felt the smooth, muscular arm grasp his a little more.

He blushed even deeper - the pink glowing a little on his cheeks as he was lifted, bridal-style into the air. One arm holding his neck and shoulders, the other coiled tightly around his thighs, hand lightly touching his ass.

Suppressing the urge to whimper, he managed to hold it in and then was disappointed as he was let go of and tossed into the center of the rather deep pool. He watched the other swim slowly around him, and if he could have blushed in his underwater state, he would have. Then, he felt it. The soft hand lightly run over his small shoulder. He blinked a little, unsure of whether it had been a fish or some water weed or something. But then no, it had to have been the males gentle hand.

His head broke the surface of the water for him to gulp down the air - he had lost some as he had groaned a little under the water. He dived back down to where he had heard the wolf was from before. He felt the hot breath on his cheek, felt the warm, muscular frame of the older wolf brush against his back, feeling the soft hand one more. This time, not on his shoulder, but on his chest, stroking it for a moment before he left his side. He let out a slight gasp, a low whimpering moan escaping his lips at the same time. He was now sure that it was not only the cold water that had been starting to make his nipples go harder. He swam up to the water, needing to breathe.

Hige pulled himself out of the water and laid flat against the warming rocks. A knowing grin slide across his lips. He'd heard Toboe's moans and gasps. He could have done more, but there was a couple reasons why he refrained from giving the younger wolf anymore pleasure.

One, Tsume was still here. Hige didn't think he'd like it very much if he happen to glimpse Hige and Toboe under the water doing...various activities. Hige smirked as a few of the many possibilities ran through his mind as to what he'd like to do to Toboe. If he had the chance. Not only that but kiba had come back with lunch, too. It looked like something of a large bird. At least they weren't gonna eat something rotten this time.

Second reason was, even though he could see Toboe was enjoying one of Hige's ideas of 'fun' no matter how much he wanted to hide it, Hige didn't think the other wolf was ready for...well...just anything dealing with sex in general. not to mention that there was a chance of the younger boy drowning because he had inhaled to much water.

He lifted his head just enough to watch Toboe surface from the water. He gave the younger wolf a smile and a wave, then laid back down on his stomach to continue his sunbathing. He was kinda off from the others, on a rock the opposite side of the pool. "Hey sunshine, you okay? didn't mean to nearly drown you under there." He lifted his head and winked at Toboe, or sunshine as Hige had taken to calling the younger wolf.

He trailed his fingers through the water for a moment, as he thought. God, what was wrong with him?? He didn't know, but he was going to find out. He waited until Tsume had hurried over to kiba for the food, before sighing a little.

It was always like that. Kiba, being the leader, would eat first. he would leave a few of the best bits for Tsume, and then Tsume, if he was so hungry he would eat it, would take the food and eat. Then Hige would swallow what he could, and Toboe, being the runt and the smallest, would eat whatever was left. He hated it that way, but it wasn't like he had a say in the matter. He was just a kid, just the runt.

He watched as Tsume hurried over to Kiba, and the moment the two of them disappeared, he knew it was time. He was a little detracted as he was called to. he turned, blushing bright pink from the nick-name that Hige consistently called him by. He saw the wink, and felt his body give a slight twitch.

He wriggled over to him, from the back of Tsume. He went over to him, shock, fear, anger... And lust in his eyes. "Hige!" He hissed huskily. "What the hell are you playing at?!" He said, his voice low as he glowered into his eyes.

Hige looked up at Toboe, and was surprised to see all those emotions in the younger wolf's eyes. Well...all but one surprised him. He expected to see the lust there, but not angry. Maybe a little bit of fear, After all Hige was sure that Toboe had no idea what was going on with his human body. Hige grin up at Toboe, "What? you didn't enjoy what when on under the water?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I Would have thought you enjoyed it from the way you reacted." he added as he got up on both his knees and leaned back on them, exposing his chest, shoulders and arms to the younger wolf. "Or am I wrong?" he asked as he leaned forward, his face inches from Toboe's.

He was pushing his luck, he knew. Toboe was getting stronger, and Hige wasn't sure he could finish a fight, if worse came to worse, before kiba and Tsume came back. It would look, to the two older boys, that Hige himself and picked the fight with Toboe, not the other way around.

He tried to keep his firm look, but it was rather spoilt by the fact that a soft pink blush had creped over his cheeks as he gazed into the older wolfs beautiful brown eyes. They were so... deep... He felt like he was drowning in them, and when his face was a mere couple of inches away from his own the blush darkened, his eyes dropping to his beautifully sweet, rounded lips.

His hind legs started to tremble a little, a shiver running down his spine. Hige's skin and body were so beautiful. His lightly-tanned skin was radiant and his face looked all the more perfect with his soft brown hair flowing down it. He gave a tiny whimper and blushed even deeper as he realized what had passed his lips.

His eyes snapped back up to his eyes as the anger and shock leaving, just a bit of fear and lust in his mind. He knew he was far weaker than the other wolf, no matter how strong he might be getting. Besides, the thought of making the beautifully perfect wolf scowl or just give him an angry look made his heart sink.

And the fact that he had the desire deep within him, burning at his mind and soul to do it, it was all the more harder to lunge forward and attack the wolfs lips hungrily in his own. Instead he swallowed hard and tried to hide the blush that had crossed his cheeks.

Hige's smile brightened. He had been right! He dropped to his hands so he was even more level with Toboe then before. He lifted one of his hands and gently placed it on the side of the younger wolf's neck. He rubbed his thumb along the skin just under Toboe's jaw line. "Soft..." He muttered quietly as he leaned a little bit closer.

Hige looked into Toboe's soft eyes. He always found the color attractive, for the fact it wasn't common. Yellowish brown eyes. They could appear golden, in the right light. usually around sunset, was when they appeared that way, or so he noticed. His hand moved slowly, teasingly, across Toboe's skin until it rested on the side of his face, his thumb tracing the skin under his eyes and above it.

"you're gorgeous...has anyone ever told you that?" Hige asked, his eyes half closed as he looked into the other boy's eyes directly. He smiled slightly and leaned dangerously close to the younger boy. At first, it didn't appear like he was going to do anything, because he stopped for a moment. He searched Toboe's face for any form of rejection, and, upon not finding that he could see, he kissed the younger boy gently. Just a touch of the lips from his to the softer, smaller ones of Toboe.

He gave the tiniest of whimpering moans as he soft finger caressed his neck, his eyes closing a little. The touch was so soft and gentle that it could have been made by a butterfly, like the ones Toboe loved to chase around the fields when he had free time. But then it increased, rubbing in little circles across the sensitive skin of his neck. He gave the tiniest of whimpers, and then clamped his lips shut, blushing.

He felt the hand move away, and then his blush increased rapidly as his face moved closer to his own. He felt the soft hand that had caused him so much pleasure on his neck move to his face, gently cupping his cheek and rubbing the sensitive skin around his eyes. His large light amber eyes gazed deeply into Hige's darker ones once more, feeling himself start to shiver just slightly in lust.

He heard his whisper, and his eyes widened a little. Gorgeous...? He... was? How could he be? In the human school he had gone to, everyone, even his teacher had told him differently. They called him an ugly slut, simply because he had the looks of a girl back then. He still had them now, but they were starting to move towards a more slender figure now, a little more like a boys. He felt the face move even closer, and then felt his eyes searching his face, as if looking for something. He had clearly seen something he wanted to, as he felt him lean forward, and gently press his lips to his own. Those soft, sinfully sweet lips... His heart was pounding as he made a low whimpering moan, his arms lightly slipping around Hige's neck, fingers gently stroking the back of his neck, other hand playing with his hair a little.

If this had been a twisted cartoon for kids, there would have been a devil on one of Hige's shoulder's and a Devil on the other. He guess the angel would look like kiba, however weird that sounded, weirdly enough and the Devil would look like Tsume...or something. Now, in this part of the show the Devil would be trying to keep the angel quiet while telling Hige to take advantage of Toboe.

The angel would be mumbling, if not clearly, that he shouldn't be doing this, if only because toboe was a good 2 or 3 years younger than himself. Then the devil and the angel would vanish, and leave Hige to his thoughts about what to decided to do. To bad he didn't have an angel.

Hell, he was the little devil.

Smirking he pulled away, if only for a moment. He had no intentions of stopping, he was just gonna make things more comfortable for everyone. He sat back cross-legged, and pulled Toboe into his lap. He positioned one of his arms wrapped around the younger boy's slender back, and another caught in Toboe's golden brown hair. His lips connected for a second time, only gentle for a second before his kisses became more urgent and wanting. He moaned low under his breath, his boxers becoming tighter by the second.

Toboe's body was trembling as he looked deeply into Hige's beautiful, deep eyes. He leaned forward and let a small kiss trail over his cheek. He couldn't resist the beautiful taste of his skin. He felt that the skin was still warm from the hot sun, and he couldn't resist. He let his tongue trail eagerly up his cheek, his body not even knowing what he was doing any more.

With a low whimper he felt his lips press once more to the older wolfs, feeling his arms wrap around him and pull him onto his lap. His hands rested on that beautifully toned chest, holding him as he leaned aaisnt his biody, his soft skin rubbing against Hige's.

He felt the kiss, gentle and soft. Too gentle. Too soft. Too short. His body was craving more, and Hige seemed to answer his thoughts as he captured his lips needingly between his own once more, causing Toboe to give a low groan against his soft, sinful lips. He felt something twitch against the front of his boxers at the low moan emitted from the mouth of the older male's, lips still locked with Toboe's. He moaned a little louder as he felt all the heat in his body start to gather in his crotch. He blushed deeply as he realized he was hard.

Hige smirked against Toboe's kiss swollen lips. The hand that had been perviously been in the younger boy's hair moved slowly, teasingly and painfully slow, down across Toboe's neck, down his chest, stopping there to tease the boy's already hard nipples. He circled slowly between the nipples, never endingly teasing and taunting.

To turn the heat up even more, he plant several small kisses and love bites along the way to Toboe's neck. He kissed the boys neck tenderly, flinting over the skin between his shoulder and the base of his neck. The hand that had been skiming over Toboe's chest slid down even farther. He skimmed lightly over the younger male's boxers, down to his near theighs.

He traced small circles, coming ever closer but the turning at the last second, to skip across to the other theigh. Hige could feel Toboe's skin getting hotter, and tighter the closer he got to his crotch. he glided back up to the boy's waist band on his boxers. With a quick and simple flick of his wrist, his hand was down in the boy's pants. He could feel Toboe's arousal without even having to touch him. He moaned quietly in Toboe's mouth as he danced his fingers delicately up and down his arousal.

But sadly, before things could go any farther, Tsume called both of their names, Bring Hige back down to earth with a crash. "Hige! Toboe! where the hell are you two?!" The voice startled hige, and cause him to lose his balance and slip backwards off the rock he was on, back into the freezing, sobering, water below. Not only did he go down, he'd accidently taken Toboe with him.

A low groan left the deepest part of his throat, moaning out against his soft lips. His own lips were left slightly swollen by the rough kiss, turned into a soft cherry pink colour. His eyes were half-closed, ridden with deep desire, lustful need. His spine shivered madly as he felt his finger trail slowly down his neck, making him give a tiny moan of lustful desire. He sighed happily as his lips were placed onto his neck, flinching only a little as he started to mark him.

He gave a low groan, a soft gasp as his nipples were touched by the beautifully soft hand, teased with until they were so hard they were like little beads. He groaned as he pressed his lips against Hige's shoulder, trying to muffle his moans as he mumbled something that sounded a lot like a declaration of love. He moaned once more as the hand trailed even further down.

His hands tightened around Hige's neck, fingers burying themselves into his soft, sweet-smelling hair as he let out a soft moan, feeling the heat in his boxers intensify even more. He knew that with every little touch he was getting harder and harder. He had never been so turned-on in his life. A soft, panting moan escaped his swollen lips as rolled his head back. He felt the soft hand paw over his bulge and he let out a soft cry, a slight tear slipping down his cheek as the heat swelled up so much that it was starting to hurt.

He felt the hand slip towards his stomach. His mouth moved to his shoulder once more, trembling lips needingly kissing quickly across his soft, manly shoulder. "P-please Hige…" He moaned, his mouth at his ear by now. He felt the hand suddenly push hard down his boxers, and a deep crying moan escaped his lips, his body wriggling in delicious pleasure. His fingers scrabbled down, finally finding his boxers, giving them a sharp tug, wanting to tare them right off...

That was when it happened. He heard the voice, sharp and cold. It took him a moment to register that it was Tsume. The moment came to him as the icy cold water hit him, making him shudder in displeasure. He gave a sigh. He was still achingly hard… And he needed Hige so badly it hurt. And now he couldn't have him. That hurt so much he wanted to cry.

God fucking damn it!..' That line kept repeating itself in Hige's mind over and over again. He was so close. So close, and yet it was all ruined by Tsume. Right now, if he had had the strength, he'd have jumped out the water right now and...well, he wouldn't have killed Tsume, but he'd have done something unpleasant to the older wolf.

Growling, he kicked towards the surface, pulling Toboe up with him before he drown or something of the sort. "You okay, sunshine?" Hige asked between coughs. It's seems he swallowed some of the pool water or taken a breath under the water. Looking up, he spotted Tsume kneeling on the rock they had previously almost...well, had sex. Tsume raised his eyebrows at the two boys questioningly.

"you two still swimming? come on, there's been food up here for hours...I'm surprised you didn't jump it when it got here, Hige." He muttered something that could have been an insult to Hige's non-existant weight problem, but no one could be sure. "Okay, i'm coming." Hige answered back. He gave Tsume, the ruinner of his pleasure, and cheerful grin and Tsume disappeared back over the rock.

Hige sighed and looked down at Toboe, shaking his head. "You hungry? you didn't get anything this morning...whatever's left you can have." he offered with a smile on his face. He felt bad, always getting what was left of the food while Toboe all but starved. He never said anything, but Hige knew that he was getting hungry all the time. Thanks to his human body, anyways.

He paused as he heard his question. He longed to yell out no, and then try to get Tsume to leave so he could finish with Hige. He ached inside, and in his boxers too. He didn't care much about the fact he was starting to get hungry. Right now he was so pissed he wanted to leap on Tsume and kill him. He managed to restrain himself, sighing.

He was quite glad that his lower-torso was hidden by the cool water. If Tsume was to see the way his... 'Sexual frustrations' had appeared on his body, questions would surely be asked. So he simply nodded a yes towards Hige. He didn't say that inside he was unhappy. He was in love with Hige, and it was almost killing him.

He sighed a little. He saw Tsume gazing at them, oblivious to the way Toboe wanted to jump on him and kill him. And the way Toboe was so aching right now, he wouldn't have been surprised if he had fucked with Tsume too. With a sigh, he knew that he didn't mean that. He loved Hige, and he would be the one to take him. He was the only one he would let.

With a sigh he gently pressed himself against Hige. "I'm not very hungry…" He mumbled. He wasn't really. But he was hungry for something else. His erection was still throbbing painfully, and he knew he would have to get rid of it before going back to the others. And he would have to hide that inside he was aching for Hige's soft touch, aching to be fucked.

Hige raised an eyebrow and leaned against Toboe gently. "You're not easily satsified, even after you fell into ice cold water..."He kissed toboe's swollen lips roughly before pulling him under a rocky, over hanging ledge. "I guess I should take care of you, then, shouldn't I?" He pinned toboe against the rock wall, kissing him again. After all, it was the least hige could do. Hige knew of ways to take care of his 'problems'. Toboe, he was sure, didn't.

Hige trailed his hand down the middle of Toboe's chest and stomache, barely touching the goose-bump covered skin. he wasted no time, going straight for the younger man's boxers and pulling them down. A moan rumbled deep from within his throat as he stroked and teased the younger wolf's, ((for a lack of a better term)), cock.

Hige moaned softly against Toboe's lips, moving from his lips to his neck once more. nibbling gently on the skin there, his hand incircled toboe, moving back and forth between the two of them. Hige had to admit, no body had ever gotten him as excited as Toboe did. Which was kind of a surprised, because hige had been with a few more exprienced partners. But that fact didn't stop him from giving the younger wolf before one of the greatest pleasures he'd ever have.

He was embarrassed that he hadn't gotten very far with Hige... Yet. There would be time. Lots of time, once he was sure they were alone. He wanted to kiss him, tease him and be teased in return... Inside he was aching for things he didn't even know existed until now. With a low whimper as the soft lips brushed against the sensitive skin of his ear, his eyes closed a little, before he felt the rough kiss against his soft, swollen lips. He gave a low whimpering moan, head rolling back a little as his hips twisted forward a little out of instinct, his hips lightly rubbing against Hige's, causing him to moan softly.

he felt himself being led away from the pack, and pushed under a ledge where nobody could see them. As he was pressed against the wall he let out a low whimper, his eyes locking with Hige's. "H-Hige..." He mumbled, before he felt the soft lips press longingly onto his own once more, silencing him. With a low growling moan he pressed his lips tightly over the older wolfs, arms slipping around his neck and fingers burying themselves into his hair.

He felt the soft hand trail slowly down his chest, and then gasped as he all of a sudden realized that his boxers were off. He felt the lips press tightly over his ow n again and he whimpered softly, giving a soft cry as he was touched. It was rather obvious by now that Toboe hadn't been touched before. He was perfectly pure - everything working perfectly. And now he had his fingers buried in Hige's hair, getting close to begging him to be fucked.

Hige moaned hungrily, demandingly, against toboe's lips. Hige knew, long before now, that toboe was as pure as they come. He knew no one had ever touched the boy like this, either out of love, or lust. He was determined to make a lasting impression on Toboe.

"so...beautiful..."Hige muttered against the younger boy's lips. He pulled back, placing a hand behind the boy's head. Hige lowered his head to kiss Toboe again, but teasingly, lightly. He wanted to hear Toboe ask for it. To want it as much as hige wanted to give it to him. "you...want it?..." Hige asked, whispering the question in the younger wolf's ear.

Hige was restraining himself greatly. Normally, if someone else had been in this position other then Toboe, he wouldn't have been so gentle. Normally, if it had been someone else, they'd have loved him to be rough and demanding. This time, it was different. He was going to treat Toboe with all the gentleness he could, even if he threw in some teasing and tempting. He didn't want to hurt the younger wolf, if even by accident. He wouldn't forgive himself if he did. oboe trusted him, and he wasn't going to betray that trust.

He whimpered as he felt his whisper. He felt himself being turned around, and nodded his head a little. He knew it would hurt. He knew because it had almost been done to him before. It had been about a year or so before he had met Hige and the others. He was walking down an alleyway when a gang of men tried to grab him. One of them, clearly the leader, had rammed his fist tightly up Toboe's ass. He had screamed, and then suddenly turned into a snarling beast. He hated it. He knew from then on that he was a wolf. He had been so scared, that he had never let another person touch him again.

He gave a low groan as he was pushed into. His eyes pressed tightly shut, teeth lightly biting down on his lip. He was trembling softly under the gentle grip of his lover. After a few soft thrusts he started to relax a little. God, Hige was so _big!_ Not just long but deliciously thick too. The pain eased after a moment and after a while e was groaning softly in pleasure as he was thrusted into. He started to move his hips back to meet his wonderful thrusts, body twitching and juddering in pleasure. He twisted his hips a little, gasping as a spike of pleasure shot down his spine. He altered his hips until he felt something hard push against a spot in his ass. He gave a sharp yelping cry as pleasure rippled over his whole body.

Hige only managed to go a few more times before he moaned in pure and simple pleasure when he couldn't hold it in any longer. Toboe's yelp of pleasure had nearly sent him careening over the edge. He managed a few more thrusts before surrendering to the nothingness that always took him. Only, it was different this time. nothing in the world was visible but for the boy in front of him. He could think of nothing or no one else but Toboe. "I...love you." Mutter Hige as he nuzzled the nape of Toboe's neck after he was brought slowly down to earth of a cloud, it seemed like.

Bracing one of his hands against the rock wall, while still supporting Toboe with the other one, he pulled out slowly, almost all of his energy gone with the bliss he'd felt. He smiled down at the younger boy's back, and kissed the center of his spine. "I hope you enjoyed that..." He whispered, his throat dry and scratchy. God, that'd been wonderful! he couldn't even remember a time he'd had better sex then that. no one compared to the boy in front of him. His wolf, His love, his Toboe.

* * *

Aww, sweet! Took a while to type up, but I think it's nice I might do a sequel... Maybe. HigexToboe rocks!


End file.
